Perfect
by aleksmorozova
Summary: "I understand, E, but that doesn't mean you should change in that way." Mal said, comforting her. "You are perfect, just ask Doug." Evie blushed harder, this time because of the whole Doug thing. Both of them were too shy to admit their feelings for each other and just stayed silent in agony over their fear of rejection. Evie-centric one shot, with slight Mal/Ben & fluffy Evie/Doug


**Perfect**

* * *

 **A/N: Haha I wrote this all in a night, so if there are mistakes I'm so sorry! This is my first Descendants fic, and my first one shot as well! I don't know what got me into this, but probably because I'm so used to seeing Evie as a blue-haired girl rather than with black hair (in the Rotten to the Core Where is Evie reveal video) even though Sofia looks good either way it just looked weird because I'm not used seeing her like her normal hair. I finished reading the Isle of the Lost so some parts (such as the whole mom thing) was inspired/taken from that.**

* * *

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _Don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like your less than_

 _Less than perfect._

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _If you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing_

 _Less than perfect._

"Perfect" by Pink

* * *

Evie looked at the mirror, unhappy with what she's seeing.

 _Scary_ , she thought. _I'm a villain's kid who scares people away_.

She was taking a break from doing her homework, something she enjoyed doing. She was feeling lonely, as Mal was on a date with Ben, and Jay was hanging out with Chad and Carlos and the rest of the tourney team.

She was struggling on her extra credit English paper. It was one of her favorite subject, but she was a perfectionist, and she felt like she couldn't meet Mrs. Wilson's expectations. Plus, this was part of a contest held by Belle

Suddenly, she became disgusted with herself. Evie grabbed her notebook and flung it across the room. _Freak,_ she thought. This is what her life had been reduced to: living a lonely life as an outcast! Just like she was when she was castle-schooled and banished for throwing a party without inviting Mal. She grabbed the second closest object—her phone _which never went off anymore_ —and threw it at the wall as hard as she could. Infuriatingly enough, it didn't break.

She could hear the girls in the dorm next door complaining about the ruckus, and then hushed whispers, probably by a roommate explaining that their neighbors are 'villain kids."

Evie sighed, annoyed that she and her friends were labeled that, and although it was true, it wasn't _fair_. Do you think she wanted to have the Evil Queen as her parent? Do you think any of the kids wanted to have villains as their parents? To them, they were disappointments. To their rest of the world, they were precautions.

 _I want to look normal. If I was normal, people won't look at me different_. Evie thought.

So she made up her mind. She was going to dye her hair black, and look normal. Mom would be pleased that she'll look more like Snow White and she'll finally fit in. It was almost 8:30, so the stores wouldn't be closed yet.

She thought about the pros and cons of this, but still went through with her plan. If being normal meant being happy, it was worth it right?

* * *

Mal was coming home from the most amazing day of her life with Ben. They didn't do anything special, but that ironically made it more romantic. I know, cheesy. The Mal from the isle would throw a rotten tomato at the TV if this was some movie.

But it was real life; a true, unwritten fairytale. Who knew the future of the Prince of Goodness would be intertwined with the heir of Evil?

Mal was smiling like an idiot when she opened the door to her dorm room, before her smile faltered as soon as she noticed what Evie was doing to her hair.

"Stop!" she screeched, startling the girl who was currently looking at the mirror, holding a bottle of seemingly—wait! It smells like—no it can't be!—hair dye?

Evie looked at Mal from her mirror, putting down the bottle.

"What?" she asked, trying to play the clueless card.

"Don't do anything you will regret later!" Mal said, slowly approaching her friend.

"I've thought about this for a loooong time, M. I'm doing this." Evie said, trying to continue dyeing her hair.

Mal quickly took the bottle away from her gloved hands, ignoring the feeling of dye on her bare hands. She resisted the urge to wipe them on her pants, but she realized that she was wearing some nice clothes and that it wasn't entirely sanitary.

"What's wrong with your beautiful blue locks?" she asked. "Or, at least, _half_ blue."

"I hate the way you started caring about me…" Evie muttered.

"I heard that."

Evie sighed. There was no getting out of this one. "I want to be normal and fit in, okay?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "We're good. And now that we aren't exactly our parents' children, I've got to say: looks aren't everything. If someone doesn't like you because you look different, they're missing out on what a great girl you are."

"I know." Evie said. "But my hair is just a reminder of my past, a reminder of my mom. Would you give anything to not look like a younger version of your mom?"

"I guess, especially since that family day with Queen Leah," Mal agreed, "but I'd take your mom over mine."

"Really? My mom calls my ugly and too fat and too _anything_. If I have a flaw, she'll make a big deal out of it." Evie said somberly.

"Mom says that I'm a weak and pathetic human like my dad, and that I'll never be evil enough, heartless enough, _her_ enough!" Mal said, feeling a pang of sadness when she realized that her mom had a immensely small amount of love in her heart, and probably a fraction it was for her, and most likely a bigger amount was for Diablo, her mom's bird. "Thank you for ruining my day," Mal whispered, not knowing whether it was to her friend or her own mother.

Evie was completely speechless. If Maleficent was her mom she'd probably drown in a pool of tears from the abuse she would have taken from her. But she felt that she had a good reasoning for what she had done.

"I just can't help feeling that—although we've been good and stuff—people just won't seem to fully accept us for what we truly are." Evie said, reddening as she realizes that she's just being silly. Paranoid, even. "If I look normal, I'd be perfect. I'll have hair as black as night like Snow White and be _normal_."

"I understand, E, but that doesn't mean you should change in _that_ way." Mal said, comforting her. "You are perfect, just ask Doug."

Evie blushed harder, this time because of the whole Doug thing. Both of them were too shy to admit their feelings for each other and just stayed silent in agony over their fear of rejection. They were oblivious to the fact that they like each other.

"I guess if Doug likes my blue hair over my black tips I'll try to fix it." Evie said in reluctance. "Or you'll do that spell."

"Oh I'm definitely doing that spell, but I just need Doug's approval." Mal murmured quietly enough that Evie couldn't hear.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something Ben said to me." Mal half-lied. Even though she looks like an exact replica of her mom when she was her age, she remembered the times when Ben complimented on her beauty. In his opinion, she was more attractive than any of the "perfect" princess, who weren't as interesting as her, according to the handsome prince himself.

After they took showers to get them tired and freshened up, Mal texted a certain someone to meet her as soon as possible. For the first time ever since the coronation, Mal wasn't having a midnight conversation with Ben.

Mal soon drifted away to sleep after their texting conversation and she smiled hopefully. And her dreams were—of course—about Ben, but because her taught her how to hope, because along with the "love is weakness" thing, Maleficent (and experience) taught her that hope kills the most, because it can't be softened without doing the same amount of damage it would have done before.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Mal! Why are you dragging me to the chem lab? That's not until fifth period!" Evie yelled.

"I just love science! You know, since it's like magic." Mal lied. She had a C average in that class, and is currently being tutored by Carlos, Mr. Delay's new favorite student.

Evie was extremely skeptical of her excuse but went with it. If she was going to the lab to look for Doug (who she was planning to avoid and then later lie to Mal about his reaction), she was in the wrong place. Right before his first period class he'd spend time at the library.

But when Mal opened the door, Evie saw her crush front and center of the classroom, sitting on top of desk, _waiting_ for her.

"Uh D-Doug…" Evie stuttered, getting more and more insecure by the second.

Doug's eyes went comically wide when he saw his crush's new black tips. "Why?"

"You don't like it?" Evie frowned, wanting to crawl into a ball and make a blanket cocoon.

"It's just—well, um…" he trailed off. What was he going to say? I think you look gorgeous without the black hair? That black is plain and your hair looked like it got burnt?

Mal elbowed him hard, desperate for his support. He needs to say _something!_ Cue embarrassing word vomit, please?

Doug swallowed the lump in his throat and took a leap of faith.

"I think blue suits you better, and it looks natural and pretty. You looked better with your old hair." he confessed.

"Are you saying that I look perfect?" Evie asked, with hope in her eyes.

"I…" Doug hesitated, and he noticed the sadness that replaced that hope. "You aren't—no one's perfect, but your flaws seem perfect to me."

Evie licked her lips as she felt her cheeks getting warm. Doug noticed the faint blush and continued.

"I love your laugh lines, and I love when you accidentally trip when you rush towards Mr. Delay's class…"

She started to smile, the grin growing wider as she listened to the words he was saying.

"I love the enthusiasm you have when you have an outfit idea, and I love the reaction you get when you receive your tests…"

Evie was smiling ear to ear.

Doug took a huge breath. He was about to admit his brutality honest opinion, whether it offended her or not.

"…and I think you look gorgeous without makeup. In fact, I love your personality more than your looks, and I never ever think you're ugly."

Evie was smiling the biggest smile she could have ever smiled, but she secretly wished he said that he loves her. Mal, noticing this and knowing that the two were chicken to spill the beans, nudged Doug one last time.

"Evie, I think you are perfectly imperfect, and I…" Take that leap of faith! C'mon Doug, do it!

"…I love all of you, every bit of it. It's all perfect. Every flaw, every mistake, just… every square inch of you." Doug said, surprised of what had came out of his mouth. He was finally speaking from the heart, and it seems to be paying off.

Evie quickly embraced him in a warm hug before crashing her lips onto his.

 _Whoever this assertive, carefree, confident guy is, I like it!_ Doug thought as his heart kept beating a mile a minute.

"Ahem!" A voice said, and the new couple blushed as they broke away.

"Are me and Ben as nauseating as you two?" Mal asked.

"Worse!" Doug and Evie said simultaneously. "Jinx! Jinx again!"

Mal rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom to give the new couple some space. Seeing them be cute made her want that with Ben—not that they weren't like that before, but she wanted to act all fuzzy and romantic _now_. It was a good feeling no one could resist.

* * *

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections…_

"All of Me" by John Legend

* * *

 **A/N: I am new to writing (sorta) but I had a heck of a good time writing this, and I'm currently liking what I wrote so please review! I revised/add some stuff, but the majority of it is still the same.**


End file.
